Basilio
Basilio (バジーリオ Bajīrio) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Masaki Terasoma http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara16.html in the Japanese version and by Patrick Seitz in the English version. Profile Basilio is the West-Khan of the country Ferox, and respects strength and valor. He often acts and speaks in a silly way, but has the strength befitting of his position. His friend and rival, Flavia, calls him oafish due to his attitude but he is actually quite quick-witted. His personality is like a stubborn big brother and he exhibits a fatherly side to Chrom's group. He has the quickest reflexes and biggest reactions in the army. His birthday is August 13th. Basilio was the reigning Khan for several years behind his prized champion Lon'qu. However Lon'qu was bested by Marth and became his new champion for the Ferox tournament. Marth was soundly beaten by Chrom and Basilio lost his ruling status to Flavia. Out of admiration for Chrom's skill, he lends Lon'qu to their cause. Two years after the defeat of Gangrel the continent of Ylisse is threatened by the continent of Valm lead by Walhart the Conqueror. Basilio and Flavia round up troops from Ferox to join the Ylissean army to quell the impending invasion. After capturing Steinger Fortress, word arrives that the armies sent to attack the Valm nation to the north and the Sonshin country to the south were crushed. The Avatar suggests sending a small group to the north to stall Walhart, which Basilio volunteers to lead. However, Lucina attempts to stop Basilio since in her timeline, Basilio was killed during this stall attempt. Basilio ignores her warning telling her that he's not easy to kill. Nevertheless, Flavia joins him to increase the odds of survival. However upon entering Valmese soil, a single figure begins to mow down the force, Walhart. Walhart and Basilio engage in battle, leaving Basilio gravely wounded. Walhart is impressed by his endurance and comments that only Yen'fay had previously survived a single strike from the Conqueror. As he moves to finish Basilio, Flavia steps in to parry the assault and allow Basilio to land one great blow on the Conqueror. However, Walhart stands and deals a final hit to Basilio. Basilio gives Flavia the red jewel Gules to deliver to Chrom as he lies on the ground defeated. However, Basilio did not die, thanks to Lucina's warning. Instead of letting his pride put his life into mortal peril, Basilio feigned death and survived his encounter with Walhart. At The Dragon's Table, Basilio arrives just after the Avatar attacks Chrom. He reveals that the Gemstones were never truly placed into the Fire Emblem, and Validar would never had known since the people watching Chrom's group did not know that Basilio had lived. Basilio and Flavia fight alongside Chrom and the Avatar and take down Validar. After the war, Basilio did all he could to dethrone Flavia. Even if his selection of champions were unable to beat Flavia's champion, he knew that he could always wait for baby Lucina to grow up and fight for him (with a mask included). During his support conversations with the male Avatar, it is revealed that during his rule, despite his position as the reigning Khan, he would often leave his castle for entertainment. In his support with the female Avatar he tries to convince her to leave Chrom's employ and join him before eventually revealing that he is fallen in love with her. In his support with Flavia, the two jest at each other and end up talking about their more personal lives. Basilio reveals that he thinks Lucina "isn't half bad". He also seems to be slightly afraid of Flavia, implied in their support conversations. Supports between Lon'qu and Gregor shed some light on Basilio's fighting prowess and reveal that Gregor once challenged him for the title of West-Kahn, but he was no match for Basilio. In Game Base Stats Normal Mode | Warrior |10 |56+5 |30 |3 |25 |21 |18 |20 |8 |6 | Max HP +5 Rally Strength Zeal | Axe - A Bow - B | Silver Axe Silver Bow |} Hard Mode | Warrior |10 |62+5 |34 |4 |28 |25 |20 |23 |9 |6 | Max HP +5 Rally Strength Zeal | Axe - A Bow - B | Silver Axe Silver Bow |} Lunatic Mode | Warrior |10 |67+5 |37 |4 |31 |28 |23 |25 |10 |6 | Max HP +5 Rally Strength Zeal | Axe - A Bow - B | Silver Axe Hammer Silver Bow |} Growth Rates |110% |70% |10% |60% |50% |45% |50% |20% |} Supports *Flavia *The Avatar (Can marry a Female Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Basilio is his father) Class Sets *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Quotes Event Tiles *"What in the world... Did Chrom drop this?" (item) *"I went a couple rounds with the younger sprogs. Gotta keep myself in shape, har!" (exp) *"I snuck in some training. Well, more like a warm-up..." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"Look at you, grinning like a fool! Slipping back home from a naughty night in town?" (happy) *"What are your dreams? You should think of these things while you're young!" (dreams) Level Up *"Take a leaf out of THIS book, sprogs!" (6+ stats up) *"Don't count me out the action just yet." (4-5 stats up) *"Ha! And I thought I was past self-improvement! (2-3 stats up) *"What do you expect? I'm already perfect." (0-1 stats up) *"Once you hit my age, you've grown enough." (0-1 stats up most stats capped) Armory *"I must be getting old if you're doing my shopping!" (buying) *"I should have brought some Feroxi treasure to sell..." (selling) *"You design the weapon, Avatar. I'll swing it!" (forging) Confession Final Chapter Class Change *"This brings back some of the old fire!" Final Chapter Battle Dual Support *"Watch out." *"Go get 'em." *"Alright." *"Go!" *"Let's see what ya got." *"I gotcha." *"Let's kick some tail!" *"Take 'em down!" *"I got your back!" *"Strap in." Dual Strike *"Come on!" *"This one mine?" *"Too slow." *"My turn!" *"I need more!" Dual Guard *"Don't just stand there!" *"HELL no!" Critical *"Hot death coming through!" *"Don't try this at home." *"Come on! COME ON!" *"Time to die, pal!" Enemy Defeated *"Victory is served!" *"There's more where that came from!" *"HAhahaha!" *"Keep 'em comin'!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I owe ya!' *"Thanks!" *"Nice one." Etymology Basilio is a name of Spanish, Greek, and English origin. It has three different meanings: Noble, royal, or knightly. Trivia *Basilio's official artwork depicts him wielding Titania's Axe. Gallery File:BasilioPortrait.jpg|Basilio's portrait in Awakening. File:basilio confession.jpg|Basilio confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Basilioconfession.jpg|Basilio's full confession. File:Ronku and Basilio.jpg|Basilio and Lon'qu. File:Concept art of valhalt lissa basilio flavia.jpg|Concept art of Walhart, Lissa, Basilio, and Flavia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters